This invention relates to the stringed instrument family and more directly to the guitar. The improved guitar of the present invention has a new improved capo assembly which has the capability to cover the complete scale octave on the fretboard of the guitar to make it possible to modulate a musical key forward and backward, without changing the player's preferred chord arrangements. It permits rapid key changing and working in unison with a rapid positive stop tuning changer, to enable the player to play in any key of the musical scale with any desired tuning he or she prefers, and to return to normal playing position with split second timing.
The tuning bridge of the present invention has easily accessible means for adjusting individual strings through the top plate of the tuning bridge with positive stop up and down of the pivoting levers. The tuning levers can be adjusted individually while in an active position. Also, on the improved capo of the present invention, independent tension adjustments for each string can be adjusted while in an active position.
The present invention also enhances the ease of playing technique for the untrained musician, by enabling the untrained musician to have in tune musical chords for harmonious comparison, without requiring training of the hands. This greatly enhances the learning process.
On the other hand, the present invention also enables the more skilled professional musician to have more tunings and key positions to work from, greatly aiding him in developing different styles and root positions while having the aid of harmonious overtones for comparison, and while working through scales, runs and chord buildup.
Additionally, a beginner can learn to play a song by the simple changing of a lever on the tuning changer or the moving of the capo to a simple fret position.
For the professional musician, the precision capo can be moved to a perfect chord arrangement, leaving the player's hands completely free to pursue note arrangements and chord buildup with double harmonies or harmonious overtones, thus greatly enhancing the development of individual styles.
There exists a need for an instrument that can speed up the learning process for would-be musicians by enabling the musician to achieve more harmonious tone relations, so as to hold the interest of the player. Also, the professional musician needs to be freed from the burden of having to use many separate instruments to perform desired musical tone relations. Moreover, there exists the need for an instrument that is capable of adjusting tuning variations and key changes without the aid of springs or extra tools or devices.
The present invention is designed for quick, easy and very accurate one-step operation, featuring positive stop in and out with split second timing.